TPHW Timeline
Post-Rift-Era Calendar To nurture the creation of a database that will be of use to all beings, the Encyclopedants-- key editors, and instigators of the effort -- are taking certain measure s to ensure that some regional variations are normalized to canonical systems. One of the regional variations that the Encyclopedants have felt it foremost nescessary to address is that of dates and times. What this mmeans to scholars is that when you submit entries that contain dates and times in a regional system, you will be asked (if we can get a message back to you) to provide them instead in the Rift Era calendar. It is the aim of this notice to define that calendar, and provide you with tips on the conversion. Should it be impossible for you to be contacted, the Encyclopedants will take up the changes themselves, attempting to provide normalizations when possible, and omitting dates otherwise. The Post-Rift-Era Calendar The P.R.E. Calendar is based on years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds. The second is the duration of 9,192,631,770 periods of the radiation corresponding to the transition between the two hyperfine levels of the ground state of the Cesium-133 atom. There are sixty seconds to a minute, sixty minutes to an hour, twenty-four hours to a day (which is the time Terraprime takes to rotate on its axis), seven days to a week, and three-hundred-sixty-five-and-one-quarter days to a year (which is the time Terraprime takes to complete an orbit). A month is a period of time equal to 1/12 of a year, or approximately 30 days. The epoch for the P.R.E. Calendar, i.e. 0 PRE, is based on the date that the VLHC was first switched on, in the latter half of the 21st Century Gregorian. The date in which the encyclopedia is written is 562 P.R.E.; in the event that you need to refrence dates prior to 0 PRE, the syntax for doing so is to use a negative number for the amount of years. Note that -1 PRE is the year before the creation of the Rift. It is expected that the first round of definitions for the twenty six letters of the alphabet will take one Terraprime year to complete, and hence the next time we call for definitions of words beginning with "A" is predicted to occur at the start of 563 PRE. To identify a month, use the year followed by a slash followed by the number of the month. Likewise, for a day, use the year followed by a slash followed by the number of the month followed by another slash followed by the day. Example: the fifth day of the seventh month of -20 P.R.E would be written as -20/7/5 P.R.E. For the names of individual months and days, consult the Gregorian Calendar (on which the P.R.E Calendar is based). Timeline of Terraprime In order to aid scholars' abilities to convert their regional dates into PRE, this table should keep track of the timeline. It will be a painstaking and laborious process, but it should enable scholars to more easily research the PRE date for events that they describe. The timeline is as follows: